


i’m like edward cullen in the way i watch you (sleep)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maru’s about as subtle as Rudolph.





	i’m like edward cullen in the way i watch you (sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Why does Ryo-chan have antlers?” Koyama asks worriedly, watching the topic of conversation storm past them in the backstage hallway of Music Station Super Live.

“He lost a bet,” Maru says with great confidence. “Something about ‘handlebars’.”

Koyama pales. “Oh, dear, not again.” Then he turns to his co-host with a look of awe and hurt. “How come you know that and I don’t?”

“I’m… observant?” Maru guesses, not really knowing for sure himself. It’s like radar the way his senses have been honing in on the small duel-group member lately, despite not actually being in either of his groups. But that sounds a little weird to admit, especially to the protective mother hen of NewS, so he just settles for illogical confusion.

Koyama buys it. “I guess I need to pay more attention to my members in the New Year,” he says sadly. “Maybe I should go see him now-”

“He’s probably sneaking a nap,” Maru interrupts. “There’s nearly a half hour between Eito and NewS’ performances, and Jin mentioned that they’d had an epic Dragonball tournament last night. Eito had concert prep bright and early this morning, so I doubt he got a lot of sleep.”

Koyama just stares at him. “Okay.”

A frown adorns Maru’s features as he watches the other walk away in a daze. He can’t dwell too much on it because he has to prepare for KAT-TUN’s performance, but as he passes by KinKi’s abandoned dressing room, a twinkling of lights calls his attention.

Upon further scrutiny, which involves stepping inside, Maru discovers it wasn’t the lights that beckoned him after all. It was the sparkly curled-up ball of person on the floor under the giant Christmas tree, which matched the one in KAT-TUN’s room provided by the staff for festivity. Ryo’s perfectly-styled hair rests on a small travel pillow with a throw blanket covering him, and Maru can only assume that he’s being hidden by his senpai in order to get some much-needed rest.

He’s already in costume for Snow Express, the glitter on his white feather boa reflecting the colors of the Christmas lights and kind of making him look like an angel. As usual his bangs are in his face and Maru has to resist the urge to push them out of his eyes, which are lightly closed as he naps peacefully. His dark eyelashes flutter along his cheeks as he dreams, and Maru wonders what the talented and famous Nishikido Ryo dreams of. Probably peace and quiet and being alone.

It occurs to Maru at this point that what he’s doing is kind of creepy, but he can’t bring himself to leave. Even though he has somewhere to be, even though he really shouldn’t be here, he can’t help but watch Ryo’s chest rise with each breath, his lips slightly parted in relaxation.

Maru’s next urge is to kiss him, one that shocks him more than either of them when he can’t stop his head from leaning down, and it isn’t until he brushes his lips against Ryo’s that he realizes he might just have a crush on the younger man. He’s always admired Ryo’s music and appreciated his voice, but he’s also gotten to know what he’s like as a person in these past couple years working with Koyama and befriending Massu and Yamapi. He likes Ryo’s sarcastic and honest personality because that’s how he shows he cares, and his devotion to all thirteen of his bandmates is impressive.

And if Maru’s being honest with himself, Ryo’s not a bad looking guy either. He’s absolutely beautiful when he’s sleeping.

Ryo’s lips move and Maru jumps back, banging his head on the bottom branches of the tree and nearly knocking off a series of ornaments right in Ryo’s face. “I-I’m sorry, I-”

“Just so we’re clear, I’m not a fucking fairytale princess,” Ryo grumbles without opening his eyes. “Why did you stop, Nakamaru-kun?”

“Um, I don’t know,” Maru starts, then pauses in his anxiety. “Wait, how did you know it was me?”

Ryo smirks as he rolls onto his side and squints through narrowed lids. “Your nose.”

Maru’s hand flies to said body part as he feels a blush spread across his face. “Oh.”

A weak tug on his arm pulls him back down, the strength intensifying as Ryo brings them back together again. His kisses become more heated as he wakes up, urging Maru on his back and rolling on top of him, the blinking lights intensifying in Maru’s mind as he feels Ryo rock against him. Maru only thinks about stopping him for a minute, and only for logical reasons that don’t actually have anything to do with what they’re doing – KinKi should be done performing soon, KAT-TUN are probably looking for him, the door is wide open and anyone could poke their head in and see them – but none of them are worth halting Ryo’s actions, particularly as their growing arousals start to rub together through their respective costumes.

“We’re going to have to make this fast,” Ryo whispers against his lips, their noses carelessly bumping together as he settles between Maru’s spreading thighs and thrusts against him purposefully. “These pants don’t leave much to the imagination.”

Maru sympathizes completely and slides his arms around Ryo’s neck, his fingers clutching onto the soft feathers instead of Ryo’s hair. His mind is a little lost but it’s okay because it feels good, the friction between them as well as the little noises Ryo’s making in his mouth. Maru knows a lot of things about Ryo but not what he looks like when he comes, although certain photoshoot poses don’t leave much to be desired. His own arousal seems to speed up with the pace of Ryo’s heavy breathing, his blood soaring through his veins in anticipation. He wishes he could touch him, feel the heat of his skin beneath the sparkly layers, maybe hold the weight of Ryo’s hard flesh in his hands and take him over the edge with his own touch.

It turns out Maru’s not the only needy one when Ryo hurries to unbutton Maru’s shirt, and Maru’s never before been so grateful for easy-access costumes as Ryo boldly shoves down the fronts of both of their pants, drawing out their lengths and stroking them together.

Maru’s lungs explode in a moan of relief and Ryo swallows it, kissing him harder and more breathlessly as he squeezes the blunt heads together, making a tight funnel for them to push through. Maru feels himself start to be pulled under and he can’t stop it, doesn’t want to, his arms dropping limply to his sides and flapping a little as all of his focus is on Ryo bringing him over the edge.

Ryo’s just as close if his faltering in rhythm is any indication, the usually synced musician completely falling apart on top of him. Their noses press together as Ryo practically sings into his mouth, a breathy melody for only Maru to hear as Ryo’s cock pulses against his and spills over his fingers, setting off Maru as well. Maru’s arms lift to clutch onto Ryo’s biceps, holding on for dear life as the tidal wave of orgasm crashes over him, and his fingers are forcibly pried away as he struggles to come down to this harsh reality where he’s just gotten off with Nishikido Ryo under KinKi’s Christmas tree backstage at MSSL.

“Calm down,” Ryo whispers, presumably feeling Maru’s heartbeat increase as he drags his lips down Maru’s bare chest to lick up the evidence. “I still have three minutes.”

“Nishikido-kun,” Maru says in amazement, although he’s not sure whether it’s because of what they just did or the fact that Ryo’s tongue is scooping up the warm pearl droplets on his abs.

“I’m not stupid,” Ryo tells him point-blank, his lips still shining with their release. “I know you’ve been watching me.”

“I’m sorry-” Maru tries again.

Ryo halts him with another kiss, leading Maru’s eyebrows to rise as he tastes both of them. “It’s cute.”

“Oh.” Maru notices that he’s still exposed, rushing to fix his clothes while Ryo lazily rolls back to the floor. “I have to go find the others.”

“Good luck,” Ryo tells him, making no effort to put his cock away as Maru gets to his feet, the sight permanently etching itself on the backs of Maru’s eyelids in what is sure to distract him for a very long time. “And hey, we can do this again sometime. You know, if you want to.”

“Yeah,” Maru says, the thought alone making it difficult to remember his obligations. “You don’t leave for Osaka until tomorrow, right?”

Ryo grins. “I assume you know where I live too.”

Maru practically skips down the hallway – that’s the _first_ thing he memorized.

~bonus~

“Where the hell have you been?” Kame’s screeching. “I told you seven times that we go on after NewS!”

Maru watches out of the corner of his eye as Ryo takes the stage with his Tokyo bandmates, looking as perfect and awake as ever. “Then we have plenty of time,” he says calmly.

“Standby, KAT-TUN!” someone calls out.

Kame doesn’t look happy, but there’s nothing he can do but narrow his thin eyebrows and spin around in a huff, taking his place in the front.

Next to him, Jin yawns and offers Maru a sympathetic look. “Nice makeup.”

Maru frowns. “I’m not wearing any.”

“Your nose is sparkling,” Jin says with a knowing wink. “And when you get really embarrassed, like now, it turns red.”

“Perfect to guide our sleigh tonight!” Junno jokes from behind him. “Maru the red-nosed reindeer~”

All Maru can think of is whether Ryo will bring the antlers home with him tonight.


End file.
